<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired of Writing this Love Song by AdinESmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529057">Tired of Writing this Love Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinESmith/pseuds/AdinESmith'>AdinESmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, M/M, Music Majors, dance majors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinESmith/pseuds/AdinESmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changbin has a specific way to attend college parties. He arrives, drinks some alcohol, avoids the men who try and flirt, then leaves hours before it's done. It seems he's sworn off dating and anything love related, but second semester of Junior year feeds him his karma, on both sides. Bad karma comes in the form of a love-song related project in production class. Good karma comes  in the form of a bubbly, freckled boy who just so happens to emit sunshine that's bright enough to start melting Changbin's frozen heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SKZ Jukebox Fest Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired of Writing this Love Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content Warning for drinking and occasional swearing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Present</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s head beats, the clamorous surroundings unfavorable to his usually calm self. He reaches for the small shot glass in front of him, deliberating whether to save it or take it now. Within a second it is gone, burning his throat. Changbin wiggles his head a bit, a natural reaction to the new spike of alcohol in his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing his chair away from the table, Changbin stands to leave the party. He’s attended enough in his time here at the college; and garden parties have never really been his thing. He sets the glass down, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink</span>
  </em>
  <span> against the table stops him from making another move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My name’s Felix,” a </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweet and tender voice echoes in his head. Why must he always be reminded of the past? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aw, you’re leaving already?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shut up. Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Changbin, thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span> 감히 사랑하다</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Past</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding himself in a familiar scene, Changbin slumps against the wall. The alcohol in his red solo cup splashing up a bit as he hits his back to the surface. He swirls the cup, pretending like it’s not ginger beer and dark rum but instead some fancy french wine. It’s always a little fun to pretend, even if he hates wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s parties are quite infamous across campus. Mainly because Minho holds them off campus grounds and learned how to bartend a few years ago, just for fun; no more shitty punch surprise at his parties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin originally planned to stay in the dorm working tonight, but Jisung convinced him to come along. As soon as they arrived, though, Jisung sped off and abandoned him. He’s probably bickering with Minho around here somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a sip of the drink, Changbin swirls it once more, the ice in it clunking against the plastic sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A dark and stormy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lowering his cup, Changbin turns to the man now standing next to him. His arm is propped up against the wall and he’s raising one eyebrow in an attempt at a seductive manner. The guy nods down to the red cup. Changbin holds back an eyeroll and goes back to leaning against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you seem a bit like your drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?” Changbin asks, unenthusiastically. He’ll let the boy play a bit longer before cutting his balloon’s string and watching it pathetically float away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he inches closer, “I like men with that personality. Mysterious, brooding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad. My boyfriend likes the same thing. So no thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger snaps away, grumbling, but he doesn’t quite leave. “I’ve never seen you on campus with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If it’s long distance I’m sure he’ll understand that you got a little hungry for a side snack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Changbin turns to face him, “I said no thanks. Take your creepy advances elsewhere.” Thankfully the guy gets it and backs off, shouting a few curses at him while he leaves. Sighing, Changbin’s back meets the wall once more and he takes another swig of his drink. Across the room he spots Jisung and Minho, somehow laughing, dancing, and insulting each other all at the same time. He shakes his head, the noise of drunk college students getting to him a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He downs the last of his Dark and Stormy, tosses it into the trash, then sets out, leaving the party scene hours before it will end. The cold air nips at him while he walks home, huddled in his puffy, black jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin laughs to himself. He fought off at least five advances tonight, all with the same excuse of some boyfriend who doesn’t actually exist. Either the students are getting dumber or just more drunk at each party. He’s usually flirted with by several guys, and although he’s into guys, he’s sworn off relationships. It’s nothing personal to them, just a promise he made to himself. Too bad they can’t already know that before dropping crappy pick up lines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kicks a can at his feet. It goes along with him the whole way to his dorm building, then Changbin abandons it and steps into the warmth of the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - - - - - - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoever decided to make 8 am classes a thing should be thrown in jail,” a sleepy and clearly hungover Jisung complains next to Changbin. Changbin yawns, creating a chain effect with his two friends. On one side of him is Jisung, the other has Taehwan, Changbin’s roommate. Chan and Minho also room with them, since it’s a suite, but share the room across the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’d be a bit more awake if you hadn’t partied so late last night,” Taehwan comments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung crosses his arms. “It’s not entirely my fault. Minho made me help him clean up and it took a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehwan leans forward and peers around Changbin. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> cleaned with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What— god Taehwan of course, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> would I do? You forget, it’s Minho. He and I aren’t buddy-buddy like you and Changbin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see what me and Taehwan have to do with this?” Changbin states, pulling out his laptop and notepad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Jisung is just trying to cover up his special friendship with our roommate Minho.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not what?” Chan enters the room, confused by their conversation as always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung shakes his head. “Nothing, we were just talking about the party last night. Speaking of which… you didn’t go, so why are you late today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan glances at his watch. “I’m not though? I’ve got one minute.” He smirks and takes his seat with them. “But you’re right, I didn’t go to the party, but you know who did? My roommate. I told him not to stay out too late because I have a class and I won’t be able to wake him up. Did he listen? No.” Chan sighs. “So after five minutes of Minho sleeping through his annoying alarm clock, I jumped on him, slapped his ass a couple of times to make sure he really was awake, then got medicine and breakfast ready for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he up now?” Jisung asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Halfway. He’ll probably sleep for another couple hours. He has to recharge after being around so many people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teacher walks in, taking her place in front of the podium. “Get out your notes from last class, we’ll be using them today to put into practice what you’ve learned. Also, make sure to open the notation program on your laptops. If anyone is still having trouble logging in, figure it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does she have to go this fast every second semester?” Changbin grumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your first year with her,” Chan shrugs, “once you’re seniors like me, it’ll be normal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them get to work, listening in on the teacher and reviewing notes. They start out looking at Changbin’s, but Taehwan gets out his notes and its meticulous organization makes them switch to reference his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant to ask you,” Jisung whispers and nudges Changbin, “why did you leave the party early last night?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan interrupts, “That’s his usual routine. He shows up, drinks a bit, fights off flirters, then leaves early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jisung presses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin sighs and flips his notebook closed; they aren’t looking at it anyways. “There just wasn’t anything for me there. So I left.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you still go,” Taehwan states. Changbin shoots him a look but his roommate just smiles innocently and winks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho makes good drinks. And Jisung dragged me there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, whatever you say,” teases Taehwan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand reaches over and grabs Taehwan’s notes. “There’s a party that hopefully you’ll let me drag you to.” Chan begins to scribble something on the notes. “My friend Felix is throwing a party, his first actually. I think all of you have met him except Changbin, so I want to introduce you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felix?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Changbin feels like he’s heard that name before, Chan has probably mentioned him before but not much.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix is throwing a party?” Jisung exclaims a little too loudly. The teacher shoots him a harsh glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Han, I hope you are coming up with lyrics right now for your final project and not doing something else. This class time is for you, so I don’t care what you do, but remember my grading standards if you plan to pass this class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am.” Jisung gulps. The four of them wait a few seconds before going back to whispering and copying Taehwan’s notes, which now have an address and time scripted on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a cool kid,” Chan says to Changbin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung enthusiastically nods. “Seungmin hangs out with him a lot because Jeongin rooms with him and some others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Seungmin’s a junior, isn’t Jeongin only a 2nd year?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehwan chuckles next to him and pokes his shoulder. “Like we can be the ones to question different years rooming together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Chan speaks, “Jisung, will you please come? I really want you to meet him.” Chan gives an attempt at puppy dog eyes while the other two stare directly into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seniors! I need to review your recent portfolio additions, come down here,” their teacher shouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan stands and places the notebook in front of Changbin; he points to the address. “This place and this time, please.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <span>“Maybe,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Changbin mouths, hoping it’ll get him off his case. Chan grins and pivots, shuffling down the stairs before swiftly turning back to grab his laptop, then heads back down. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>